


Hibiscuses & Fireworks

by roryheadmav



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roryheadmav/pseuds/roryheadmav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barnaby is in for a wild night when Kotetsu decides to spend New Year's Eve with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hibiscuses & Fireworks

**HIBISCUSES & FIREWORKS**

 **By**

 **Rory**

 

 

"I…am…an IDIOT!"

 

Barnaby Brooks Jr. arrived at this self-deprecating conclusion while he sat all by his lonesome in his spacious high rise condo in the heart of Stern Bild.

 

His partner – and now lover – Kotetsu T. Kaburagi had invited him days back to spend the holidays at Oriental Town with him and his family. But, ever the gallant one, he had declined the offer, knowing that the older man needed to spend some quality time with his daughter Kaede.

 

Now, however, Barnaby regretted making that decision. With both parents long gone and his Aunt Samantha lost to him as well, Christmas had proven to be a very depressing day. And it definitely appeared that his New Year was headed the same route.

 

His poor, neglected cock – tucked securely inside his cargo pants – made a longing twitch, only to deflate just as fast in surrender.

 

Barnaby rubbed his tired eyes. "Damn it!" he cursed under his breath. "Kotetsu and I haven't done the horizontal tango yet. And that accursed Ojisan had even offered himself to me before he left for his hometown." He rapped his blond head with his fist. "Barnaby Brooks Jr., you really _are_ an idiot!"

 

As he switched the selection on his brand new entertainment system to Dvorak to suit his somber mood, his doorbell started ringing.

 

Sighing, Barnaby picked up his glass bowl filled with assorted candies already wrapped in colorful plastic bags tied with green and red ribbons. Each bag had red and white candy canes poking from the opening and a shiny silver Stern Bild dollar at the bottom. Although Christmas has passed, there were still a number of pint-sized holiday stragglers dropping by in the hope of receiving treats from their favorite Hero.

 

"Happy New Year," Barnaby greeted dully as he opened the door.

 

"Ooooh! Are those candies for me, Bunny?" A tanned hand picked up one bag. "A DOLLAR? Geez, what a cheapskate! Haven't you heard of the word 'inflation'?"

 

Since he was not wearing his glasses, having left them on the table, Barnaby had to lean forward, squint and blink at the impish figure at his doorway, just to make sure that his mind still not suffering from any untoward side effects resulting from Albert Maverick's tinkering with his memories.

 

"Kotetsu?" he exclaimed in shock and disbelief when the grinning image before him did not fade away. "Aren't you supposed to be in Oriental Town?"

 

"Kaede sent me packing back to Stern Bild." Sheepishly, Kotetsu added, "I…I guess she must have noticed how much I was pining for you."

 

"Pining, huh?" Barnaby's eyebrows rose to form perfect arches. "That word hasn't been in use since Shakespeare's time."

 

"So you want a more modern equivalent, is that it, Smart Ass?" Ever the pushover, Kotetsu brushed past the younger man and strode inside. "Excuse me, but the gifts I have for you are heavy."

 

Barnaby followed after his partner, who stopped at the table. Putting on his glasses, he was pleasantly surprised to see the enormous bouquet of hibiscuses in various shades of pink, which is partner had lain on the tabletop. On the floor was a basket with small pots of the beautiful flower.

 

"I found these growing on a mountain not too far from Oriental Town. I remembered how much you love hibiscuses." Kotetsu even gestured to the pink hibiscus mural covering one entire wall of Barnaby's condo.

 

Barnaby smiled at his lover's thoughtfulness. He never knew that the older man had discerned his fondness for the blossom.

 

Grinning mischievously, Kotetsu produced three clear long-necked wine bottles filled with a dark pink liquid. "I brought something special too. It's sorrel – hibiscus wine – made from the Kaburagi's unique blend. I took the liberty of adding a little something to give it some 'Oomph'."

 

Barnaby gave him a suspicious green eye. "Maybe I should ask just what is that 'little something' you added. Looking at you, I'd say you've been tippling on the train ride back to Stern Bild."

 

A most luscious pout formed on Kotetsu's lips, trying to appear offended but knowing full well how unconvincing he was. There were pink dots on his cheeks. Even his lips were similarly flushed.

 

Feigning grievous hurt, Kotetsu slowly bent down to gather the flowers and wine bottles. "Hmph! If you're going to be like this, I'm taking myself and my presents back to Oriental Town."

 

With an exasperated exhalation, Barnaby grabbed his partner's shoulders, steered him back toward his recliner, and gently pushed him into the seat.

 

"Let me get a couple of glasses and some finger foods from the kitchen," he said, smiling inwardly as Wild Tiger's handsome face beamed with delight.

 

 

 

From his one personal experience of spending an entire night with an inebriated Wild Tiger, Barnaby was aware that the Hero tended to become melancholy and pensive in his drink. However, looking at the man sitting before him now, he knew that there was something not quite…right. Kotetsu's cheekbones were now deeply flushed pink. There was even a delightful pink dot at the tip of his nose. And there was warmth in that frank amber gaze and a flicker of something that was definitely sensual. Without realizing it, Barnaby's eyebrows were slowly knitting together in a wary frown, as he stared at the older man.

 

As if confirming his suspicions, Kotetsu suddenly asked with obvious impatience, "Bunny, aren't you feeling anything yet?"

 

"I knew it!" Barnaby exclaimed. "What did you put in the wine?"

 

Kotetsu stuck out the tip of his tongue. "Just some hibiscus seed extract."

 

If only the older man knew what that view of a pink tongue tip was doing to Barnaby's constrained manhood. Somehow, despite his inner turmoil, the young Hero mustered two more queries. "Really? And what does it do?"

 

"Nothing. Just make you horny." Before Barnaby could even say something in outrage, Kotetsu leaned over, picked up the bottle sitting before his blond partner, and looked quizzically underneath it. "That's strange. I was pretty sure I gave you the marked one."

 

Rolling his eyes, Barnaby reached for the bottle in front of Kotetsu. He held it up so that the bottom with its X mark could be seen. "Looks like your scheme has backfired on you again, Ojisan."

 

"Shut up!" Kotetsu snapped back, irritated. With an undignified snort, he stood up and sauntered over to Barnaby's entertainment system console. "It's New Year's Eve and you're playing 'Moonlight Sonata'? No wonder you're depressing. You should be playing something upbeat."

 

Pressing buttons, Kotetsu suddenly grinned evilly as he found more appropriate selections. "Aren't you a classical music nut? Why do you have Katy Perry songs here? I never thought she was now considered a classical musician."

 

Barnaby turned red and said huffily, "I personally prefer classical music, but that doesn't mean I don't listen to popular tunes."

 

"Whatever," his partner replied with a dismissive shrug, much to the younger man's annoyance. Before Barnaby could say anything more, Kotetsu pressed a button on the console and Katy Perry's "I Kissed A Girl" started blaring from the speakers.

 

It was common knowledge among the Heroes that Wild Tiger didn't know how to dance. He could never forget that time at the dance studio when Kotetsu demonstrated to his partner and a very amused Blue Rose his "killer" moves, which consisted of stiff robot-like movements that would most certainly be an insult to Dr. Rotwang's sophisticated android, H-01. However, hibiscus wine spiked with a very potent aphrodisiac extracted from the same botanical source has a way of loosening not only one's inhibitions, but creaky middle-aged joints as well.

 

Straightening up slowly, Kotetsu began moving his hips with ever so slight jerks as he sang along with the singer. His right hand went up to run long, tanned fingers through his brown hair while his left loosened the knot of his tie. With a twirl on his toes, he gracefully slipped down to the floor, sliding between Barnaby's legs, and gave the surprised younger man a deep kiss.

 

"I kissed a boy and I liked it," Kotetsu sang huskily as he drew back, licking his lips. "And your lips do taste like Cherry Chapstick."

 

Barnaby embraced the older man and pulled him down onto his lap. "You are such a tease, Kotetsu. You made me – and everyone else – believe that you couldn't dance."

 

Kotetsu playfully nipped the blond's lower lip. "Goes to show how easily you fell for my façade. I reserve my…other talents…for people whom I care for."

 

"And that's why I love you so much." Barnaby tightened his grip on Kotetsu's hair, pulling him down for a heated dueling of tongues. The older man obliged by parting his lips even wider, allowing his partner to drive his tongue deeper into his oral depths.

 

"Still, I wish I could show you off," Barnaby moaned as Kotetsu ground his hips against his hardening cock. "I want to mark you, make everyone see that you belong only to me."

 

Kotetsu laughed at that greedy statement. Pushing himself away from the breathless blond, he asked, "So what's stopping you?"

 

To Barnaby's amazement, Kotetsu dashed up the steps, heading for the enormous glass window. Stepping on the ledge, he pressed his face to the glass and shouted with glee, "Look over here, Stern Bild! Bunny-chan loves me and he says I belong to him! Are you jealous of this aging Wild Tiger, Stern Bild? I belong to Bunny-chan!"

 

Barnaby clapped a hand to his face and started laughing as well. "Kotetsu, you'd better get down from there or people will think you've gone nuts."

 

There was a sparkle of deviltry in Kotetsu's amber eyes as he jumped down from the ledge and went toward his partner. Bending down, he gripped the sides of Barnaby's seat, looking the younger man straight in the eyes.  "Why? Do you think someone's watching us from way up here?"

 

"Who knows? You know how that Apollon Media blimp often flies by. And practically the whole of Stern Bild is assembled in front of the Main Square for the New Year's countdown. There could be someone down there with a telescope, watching and…"

 

"Good," Kotetsu declared as the throbbing drumbeat of the Katy Perry and Kanye West collaboration "E.T" began to play. "Let them watch as much as they want. I'll give them a show they'll never forget."

 

Barnaby let out a gasp as Kotetsu took the bouquet of hibiscuses, tugged the ribbon loose, and tossed the pink blossoms into the air. As the flowers dropped to the floor, he saw that the older man had one bloom tucked in his left ear.

 

While Kanye was doing his trademark irreverent rap, Barnaby watched, spellbound, as Kotetsu, in complete time with the music, jerked off his vest. Just as forcefully, he tore his shirt open, sending buttons falling down to the floor. As the first rap was about to come to an end, Tiger tugged his belt free, kicked off this two-tone shoes, and pulled down the zipper of his pants, before running up once more to the window ledge.

 

Barnaby's jaw dropped as Kotetsu began to lipsync to Katy Perry and dance with the brazenness of a nightclub stripper. And he wasn't even facing his beloved Bunny. Instead, he was performing for the entire city of Stern Bild. Barnaby could only swallow hard as he stared reverently at the gyrations of those hips and the jerks of that taut bottom. Twice, thrice, with his arms stretched high above his head, Kotetsu pressed his body in a wave-like motion against the glass. Barnaby didn't need to get a closer look to know what his partner was doing. Kotetsu was rubbing his upper body against the window, his nipples tracing lines on the smooth glass. There were also the soft sounds of kisses and licks, as Wild Tiger paid homage to his own sultry reflection.

 

Then, with utter shamelessness, Kotetsu yanked down his pants and kicked them in a far, dark corner. Somehow, it did not surprise Barnaby to see that – probably for the first time in his thirty plus years of living on this earth – Wild Tiger was not wearing any briefs or boxers at all. Still, there must have been even a moment's prudery because Kotetsu suddenly whirled around to face him, exposing his half-hard erection for Barnaby's appreciative gaze. No, the young Hero quickly amended. Seeing how Kotetsu thrust his hard ass again and again against the glass, Barnaby has now confirmed with absolute certainty that his partner had discarded all sense of modesty and decency. This confirmation was made more solid when Tiger swiftly turned around once more and brazenly began humping the window.

 

With languid grace, Kotetsu sagged to his knees and then lay down backward on the ledge. He arched his body lusciously upward, hands rubbing his chest and fingers picking at soft nipples. His left hand then slipped down to pick up a hibiscus lying on the floor.

 

"You know, Bunny?" Kotetsu said huskily, as his long, tanned fingertips caressed a pink velvet petal. "Everyone always describes a woman's delicate parts like a flower. But I've always thought of the hibiscus as representing a man's sexual parts more. These broad petals are just like the round curves of a man's ass. Next, look at this stamen." He put the lon, fine protuberance between his index and middle fingers, sliding them down and up, down and up. "Thin as it is, doesn't it remind you of a man's cock? The anthers even look like fine pubic hairs. Now, if you go down the stamen, you will find the part called the calyx, which contains the ovary. But it doesn't resemble an ovary at all. It looks more like a testicle containing a man's seed. Finally, if you suck on the stamen…" Kotetsu's pursed lips closed around the stamen's tip. "…You will taste the very, very sweet nectar."

 

"Enough!" Barnaby declared. Standing, he pulled his black T-shirt up his body and over his head. "I've had enough of your teasing!"

 

"Am I finally getting to you, my horny Bunny-chan?" Kotetsu inquired with faux innocence, but tinged with unmistakable lasciviousness.

 

With one fierce tug, Barnaby also removed his boots, pants and boxers. "Much more than your damned hibiscus aphrodisiac." Kneeling down beside the older man, he asked, "Shall I suck on your stamen, Ojisan?"

 

Kotetsu blushed a deep red, but said instead, "Get me in the mood first, Bunny-chan."

 

"Aren't you already in the mood?"

 

"Just shut up and kiss me!"

 

Barnaby needed no further encouragement. Leaning down, he cupped the older man's head in his broad hands and gave him a deep kiss, his hot tongue probing those moist depths. Kotetsu's tongue, in turn, flicked and tasted his partner's lingual organ as well, engaging in a most sensuous duel.

 

Tiger groaned as Barnaby pulled away, only to burst into giggles as the younger man nuzzled at his tickle spot, just below his left ear.

 

"I told you that I want everyone to see that you belong to me," Barnaby muttered in his ear. "May I mark you, Kotetsu?"

 

"You don't need to ask me that. Brand me all over my body with your kisses and fingertips."

 

As soon as he said this, Barnaby began raining butterfly kisses down his neck and shoulder. He sucked hard at a particular point just above the high collarbone, making certain that it would leave a mark. The blond did the same with the other side, lingering to bite and nip along the pulsing carotid artery. It was only when he leaned back a bit that he realized that his hands had been cupping and kneading the mounds of his partner's firm chest. There was no mistaking how those cocoa tits were demanding attention.

 

With a ravenous growl, Barnaby swooped down and captured a hard nipple inside his mouth, nibbling and suckling on it like a greedy babe. For his part, Kotetsu embraced his partner's head, urging him to suck harder. But there was another needy tit as well. As he transferred his lingual attentions to the other nipple, Kotetsu thrust his chest up into the younger man's mouth.

 

However, Barnaby soon found himself getting distracted by something long and hard poking him incessantly in the belly. Chuckling, he peered down at the bulbous head with its weeping slit. "You just can't wait, can you, my randy stamen. Your nectar better be good and sweet."

 

Kotetsu let out a strangled cry as Barnaby suddenly engulfed his cock. Seeing that his partner's face has assumed the pink hue of the hibiscus as well, he decided to prolong the torture. At first, he just sucked at the tip, teeth nipping at the foreskin, while his tongue swirled around the sensitive glans. But as he felt the quivering of the older man's thighs, he decided to take more aggressive action by engulfing the entire organ down to the root.

 

Kotetsu, at first, bit down on his arm to stop his cries. Barnaby, however, tilted his partner's face to the side facing the window and gently pried that arm out of his mouth.

 

"I want them to see your face and hear your cries as you come."

 

As Barnaby slid up and down that length, with tongue licking, teeth nibbling and throat sucking, Kotetsu moaned and groaned deliciously. Again and again, he would thrust his hips up into the blond's mouth. It did not take long for him to spurt his seed inside Barnaby's hot depths, but before he could unload himself fully, the younger man grabbed him at the root of his cock and balls.

 

"Damn, you taste so good, Kotetsu!" Barnaby mumbled, nipping at his ear. "Your seed tastes just like hibiscus wine. Has the aphrodisiac mixed with your fluids? I think so, because I'm so hard right now, I want to fuck your brains out."

 

"Stop talking and just do it!" Kotetsu cried out harshly.

 

"Let me adjust our positions a bit. I want the whole city of Stern Bild to see you come when I fuck you." Saying this, Barnaby pushed Tiger forward, so that he could kneel on the ledge. Kotetsu shivered as those strong hands cupped his ass and parted the mounds to reveal the cleft in between.

 

Then, before Kotetsu could get his bearings, Barnaby pulled him straight down onto his stiff cock, impaling the older man so suddenly that flesh was torn and blood trickled from his ass. In his surprise, Kotetsu found himself activating his Hundred Power.

 

Seeing his partner glowing with that familiar blue aura as well, Barnaby activated his power as well. With his strength amplified, it was easy for the blond Hero to lift and lower the older man on his erection repeatedly. With the agonizing tightness of a bear trap, Kotetsu's ass muscles clenched convulsively around his cock. On the window, he could see the reflection of the older man's hard, weeping member.

 

"Bunny!" Kotetsu sobbed his lover's name, as Barnaby gripped his cock and stroked and milked it in time with his frenzied thrusts.

 

Because of the dwindling duration of his Hundred Power, Kotetsu's aura soon faded away. Still, he let the younger man drive his enormous cock relentlessly inside his body. He even reached back with his arms and clung tightly to Barnaby's head. The young Hero briefly wondered how they looked to anyone who might be watching them from the buildings nearby or even from the streets below.

 

As Kotetsu came all over his body, so too did the fireworks start flying throughout the city, signaling the beginning of the New Year. With far greater control, Barnaby still managed a few more thrusts before he shot his load completely into the older man's depths. As he let Kotetsu sag down on the ledge, he stared, mesmerized, as the glittering fireworks were reflected on the sweat and semen that coated Wild Tiger's skin. Somehow, it did not surprise him that his intense stare was actually arousing his partner once more.

 

"Happy New Year, Bunny-chan!" Kotetsu whispered, his hoarse voice filled with desire. "Are you up for another round?"

 

Barnaby bent down and gave his lover a tender kiss. "As many rounds as you like, Kotetsu-san!"

 

 

 

Wild Tiger and Barnaby woke up late the next morning. Despite their all night roughhousing, Kotetsu was still strangely energetic. In fact, he all but bounced and skipped inside the elevator. As Barnaby followed sedately after him, he cocked an eyebrow up at the older man.

 

"You look…lively...this morning," Barnaby remarked, only to quickly add. "Please don't tell me that you're still high on that hibiscus aphrodisiac?"

 

"So what if I am?" Kotetsu said, grinning, as he pushed the button to close the elevator doors. "Think you can satisfy this old man?"

 

"In here?"

 

"Unless you want to do it in the lobby."

 

A few minutes later, the two Heroes emerged from the elevator. Barnaby glowered at that smug smile on his partner's face as he struggled to keep his gait straight. He could only thank his lucky stars that he was wearing leather pants, so that no one could see how drenched his boxers were.

 

However, as they emerged from the condo building, they were immediately greeted by the clicking of cameras and a flurry of questions.

 

"Barnaby, is it true that you and Wild Tiger are now a couple?"

 

"What do you have to say about your sexploits last night?"

 

"Do you think the city government will file charges against you for indecency?"

 

Irritated, Barnaby waved his hand. "What the hell are all of you talking about?"

 

One reporter presented a tablet computer, revealing on the screen a very good photo of him and his partner making love at the window of his condo. The helpful reporter even showed him additional clear photos of Wild Tiger's striptease as well as his sensual foreplay.

 

Barnaby's brows knitted together in a disapproving frown when Kotetsu peered over his shoulder and even had the nerve to remark, "Ooh! We've got two million hits already!"

 

"What are your comments, Barnaby?"

 

Clearing his throat, Barnaby replied, "I don't think the city officials have any reason to charge us with indecency since we were enjoying some private time in my condo. If anything, it was our privacy that was violated by this stalker, and I intend to press charges."

 

"What about you, Wild Tiger? What do you have to say about all this, especially since it was you who was apparently very…active…last night?"

 

For awhile, the reporters waited breathlessly for the veteran Hero's answer. Kotetsu's head was lowered, his face covered by the rim of his favorite hat. Barnaby wondered if the older man was suddenly feeling ashamed by all this unwanted media attention they had instigated.

 

But then, Kotetsu raised his head, and there was a glorious smile on his face, his amber eyes shining with love and happiness. "I'll definitely do it again because I love Bunny and I belong to him. Besides, I'm used to paying fines." To Barnaby's astonishment, Kotetsu even removed the top buttons of his shirt and yanked it down to reveal a very vivid violet mark right on top of his left collarbone. Showing it off to the stunned reporters, he offered, "Want to see my hickey? I've got a lot of them!"

 

As the reporters crowded around Wild Tiger, Barnaby could only slap his hand to his forehead and make a mental note about prohibiting the use of a certain hibiscus extract while within the Stern Bild city limits.

 

 

 **THE END**


End file.
